


Artificial Intelligence

by xCabooseRTRvB



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: They are in order of appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AIs are the basis of the world. We learned how to create them and now almost everyone was paired with one. Ever since Rooster Teeth got ahold of them, their business skyrocketed because their content was improving. Everything about the office was improving and soon enough someone was able to turn people into AIs, so they could live longer. And any AI paired with a human also allowed that person to live longer and their features wouldn't seem to wrinkle either. So Red vs. Blue could continue for about one hundred years, RWBY about fifty volumes, Achievement Hunter was producing content where people were able to see all six screens at once and it was more three dimensional because of the recent invention of the holograms. Everything turned out alright until, of course, everything went downhill.</p>
<p>I am only posting Chapter 1 for now, just to see if people would be interested in this. If not, I won't continue. If so, then it will take me a while to post new chapters of this. Kudos to CynicalGamer for helping me on this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Intelligence

Ray sat at his desk as his light brown watch glowed and a little hologram popped up. "What do you want, Rye? I'm working." Ray said, really bored as he clicked editing a video they needed to finish before the day ended. The little hologram crossed his arms over his chest and examined what Ray was editing. Ray waved his hand through Ryan just to annoy him while editing the video with his other hand. Ryan seemed to hate it whenever Ray did that, but to Ray it was quite possibly the only thing he could do to annoy the fuck out of Ryan.

He waved his hand again, "Ray, stop that." With every wave, the hologram seemed to flow with his hand like water does when you move your hand through it. Ryan seemed to flicker out of existence every time Ray did that, but he wasn't worried in the slightest because Ryan was an AI and technology these days never seem to fail. "Stop already!" Ray jumped a little and Ryan stepped off the watch and walked over to the keyboard. Ray watched him intently, "You're doing it wrong."

"What am I doing wrong? For the love of God, Ryan, I know how the fuck a fucking computer works!" Ray said annoyed. "This is the thousandth time you've told me I'm editing something wrong, today, I'm not even done with it yet!”

Ryan raised his hands in the air, "Alright, alright, but to be fair, you're the one who fucking chose me to be in your fucked up head, so don't go about complaining as to why I'm in your head."

"I think about it every fucking time."

"I know, I'm in your fucking head, jackass." Ryan walked back to the watch and he diminished.

"Jeez, gotta fucking deal with the fucking Mad King in my head for fucking three years and it drives me fucking insane, what an asshole." Ray muttered to no one in particular.

" _I heard that!_ "

"I know, you were supposed to." Ray smiled and his watch glowed and Geoff appeared as a small hologram with his arms crossed. Ray glanced down, "Let's Play?"

Geoff nodded, "Now, not later."

"Alright, gonna finish editing, and then go over." Geoff nodded again and he disappeared as Ryan appeared, going over to the floating holographic keyboard helping him finish. Ray clicked at the video rapidly, trying to finish the editing before Geoff yelled at him as Ryan typed for shortcuts. Geoff was pissed today and Ray didn't want to anger him more. The two finished, "Ready, Rye-Bread?" Ryan nodded as Ray stood to leave. The brown watch flickered a bright red, indicating that something was wrong. Ray quickly hunched over, clenching his stomach and started visibly shaking, excruciating pain coursing through him. He sat in his chair and rummaged through his bag hurriedly.

"Fuck, Ray, breathe!" Ryan instructed as Ray did his best slowing his breathing and looking through his bag. His breathing was uncontrollable and Ray had finally found what he was looking for. He popped open the pills bottle and a few pills fell onto his desk, but he didn't care and grabbed two. Ray popped them into his mouth and took a swig of water. He swallowed and slowly he was able to breathe at a normal pace as he sat back in his chair. "You're okay, you're okay, now." Ryan's soothing voice calmed Ray and he wanted to sit there and rest forever. "How long are you going to keep them from knowing this?"

Ray turned to Ryan, "As long as I fucking can, they can't know what’s wrong with me."

“Ray, you can’t fucking keep this a secret forever. You have to warn them of the consequences. These shitty prescription pills won't do you any fucking good." Ryan informed, but Ray just didn't listen and focused on his steady breathing.

There was a knock on the door and Ray looked over, knowing full well that whoever it was couldn't see the pills bottle, so he didn't hide it. "C'mon Ray, Geoff can't fucking wait anymore." Michael said as Ray put away the bottle in his bag quickly, making sure Michael didn't see.

He stood and walked over, "You're sweating, lad." Gavin appeared on Michael's head, sitting cross-legged and seemed to feel very comfortable in the curly hair for an AI.

Ray shrugged it off, "It's fucking hot in there like usual." They started walking over to the studio and they pushed the doors open, a huge, cooling breeze hitting against their skin. It was like a freezer, Gavin called it, but it had to be like that or else none of the stuff would work.

"Fucking, finally!" Geoff raised his hands in the air. He walked over to a capsule, parallel to the ground, and it opened when someone at the huge computer pressed a button. "Caleb, get the other capsules ready, we are going in."

Caleb sat up in his chair and pressed buttons, "Capsule one is a go." He studied a pressure meter as it wiggled in the same place as he pushed a lever slowly and steadily. "Capsule three is a go." Caleb started pushing another lever and the pressure meter stayed the same, "Capsule five is a go." He pressed a button and near the capsules, a table rose up and on it there were three different carvings that could easily be made out as a bracelet, necklace, and a watch.

Caleb turned to the others and nodded. Geoff took off a silver bracelet that glistened whenever any source of light shined upon it and it seemed to turn to a shade of dark green then back to silver. Michael took off a necklace, which was his Minecraft diamond necklace. Ray walked over and took off his watch and all three of them placed the objects into their respective places simultaneously, each taking out what looked like a memory chip and placing it in a little slot next to their accessories on the table. The three other Hunters appeared as little holograms over the objects and then they flickered out of existence. "ETA: two minutes." Caleb announced. The others turned to the screen as they waited intently for the three Hunters to appear on screen. After exactly two minutes, the three of them materialized and Caleb sighed in relief. Michael patted him on the shoulder and the other three Hunters went to the three capsules; Geoff in capsule one, Michael in capsule three, and Ray in capsule five. They were getting in and closing the capsules and when they were in and ready, Caleb activated the capsules. "And now for the fucking hard part. ETA: three minutes."

"Don't worry, Caleb, you got this shit." Lindsay patted him on the back. "I'll get Miles and Kdin, just in case." She left and Caleb took a deep breath as he pulled on another lever and watched the heat lower, then stopped pulling when a red flickering light and a high pitched noise sounded. He turned to another meter and it was slowly rising, "Hold on. Shit! Capsule five is overheating." Caleb typed at a keyboard and on the huge screen appeared many connectors and there was a little cut in some of the cables. "Fuck." Caleb said under his breath. He sighed and cracked his knuckles, "You got this, Caleb, you got this." He said to himself.

"Not alone, you're not." Someone came in sitting on one side of Caleb and watching meters rise and lower. Caleb looked over to see that it was Miles and Kerry, who was a tiny hologram floating next to Miles, "Pressure is rising, forty percent." Kerry said as another sat on the other side of Caleb and started watching various meters go up and down. "Miles, watch the speed." Kdin instructed, pointing to where the other speedometers were and Miles did just that. "Fucking sixty percent." He watched worriedly, and then the pressure lowered mysteriously by a ton, "Thirty percent, they're good to go!" Caleb pressed a button.

Lindsay watched three screens, which had the face of the three Hunters in the capsule. They looked like they were sound asleep, not moving an inch, but she was more likely worried about if they were going to make it in or not. The screens suddenly changed to scenery and the screens looked around. "They made it." She said and Caleb sighed in relief, sitting back in his chair.

"Thanks guys." Caleb said, relieved.

"No problem." Miles replied.

Caleb sat up again for he wasn't done with everything yet. He grabbed a headset and so did the others in the room, "Alright, Geoff, look around, then voice check."

The others looked at the screen as Geoff slowly looked around and then commented, "This place is fucking bright as dicks."

Some of them chuckled and Caleb told the others to do the same thing in a specific order and they did as they were told as Caleb typed for a few moments. "Alright, everyone is synced and ready to go. Kdin, how's the speed?" Kdin looked it over and gave a thumbs up, "The Let's Play is a go! I repeat, the Let's Play is a go!"

~~~

The others gathered around the one floating screen in front of Geoff with Caleb on the screen, "Alright, thanks Caleb." Geoff said and the screen disappeared. "On to Achievement City!" They ran off and started recording the Let's Play, having fun laughs, stupid screw ups, and secret team ups.

Ryan mined their way through a cave, trying to find a way back to the surface. He glanced behind him every now and then if Ray was still behind him. Ray was following close behind and Ryan continued to mine. They were at least fifty blocks from the surface after a few minutes, "Hey, Ray, could you help me, please?" There was a long silence. "Ray?" Ryan turned around to see Ray clutching his side, visibly trembling. He ran over, "Ray, what's wrong?" He looked through Ray's pack, trying to find a potion.

Ray laid a hand on Ryan's arm, "I'm alright, it's not that, trust me."

~~~

Ray's screen then turned to static and Lindsay ran over to Caleb, shaking him. "Caleb, Ray's screen!" Lindsay pointed and Caleb looked over, still sitting back in his chair.

He almost fell off his chair and sat up, "Miles, check for glitches. Kdin, inform the other Hunters. Lindsay, get Burnie." Everyone did what they were told and Caleb typed away.

~~~

Lindsay ran out the room and slammed open the conference room door, interrupting an important meeting. "What the fuck, Lindsay?!" Burnie yelled as she caught her breath.

"No time to explain fully, there's a glitch." She pointed behind her with her thumb and Burnie stood, just needing that one word to know that it was serious business. "Hurry." She ran back, checking behind her a few times to see if Burnie was following.

"Looks like this meeting is being cut short. I'll be right back." Burnie ran out the room after her and they opened the doors and Ray's screen was still down.

~~~

Miles searched and searched, but there was no sign of a glitch nor was there anything wrong with the capsule. Everything appeared perfectly fine, but obviously they had lost Ray. "Caleb, there is nothing! I can't find fucking any shit!"

"Keep looking!" Caleb ordered as Miles continued to do so. "The one time Matt and Jeremy aren't here, everything just decides to shut down! They can maneuver through this shit better than I can." He stated.

"Perfect time to take a vacation to butt-fuck-no-where." Kerry added.

Kdin informed the Hunters to search for Ryan and Ray and the other Hunters did the best they could, they were nowhere to be seen. They even checked the maps and there was no sign of them. "Fuck!" Kdin hit the table and he started to stare at the heat, pressure, and speed meters. He studied it a little bit longer, "That's it!"

Caleb looked over while typing, "Kdin, what's up?"

"Capsule five's speed is dropping fatally and the heat is rising because of the pressure. Well, the speed is being blocked by how much heat and pressure there is, causing a disturbance."

"Get to the fucking point!"

"If we convert some of the power from the unused capsules and connect them to the fifth capsule, then the heat and pressure won't be as high."

"Won't that mean that Ray could possibly get forced out of the capsule?" Kerry asked.

"He'll get sucked out of existence, anyway, if we don't try it. Besides, it's worth a shot." Kdin replied.

"Kdin's, right, it's our only option. Get on that, quickly!" Burnie and Lindsay came busting in through the door. "Don't worry, Burns, we got it." Caleb informed as Kdin got off his chair and ran over to the controls next to the fifth capsule. He started typing and soon the electricity was lowering, the heat and pressure also lowered as the speed slowly raised. "Fuck, it's not rising fast enough!" Burnie ran over and sat in Kdin's chair, typing and watching the meters carefully. "If the speed doesn't rise in two minutes, Ray's existence will be wiped out!" Kdin announced, fearfully.

"I got it!" Caleb replied, annoyed.

~~~

"Ray, I don't care what it is. Take the potion." Ryan tried to give it to the hispanic, but he refused to take them.

He pushed them away from his face, "No! The capsule is going to overheat, I'm slipping." Just then, Ray flickered and appeared to blink out of existence.

~~~

"Not on my watch, you're not!" Caleb pressed a button and the speed raised dramatically. "How's that for a rookie talent?" Ray's screen connected and he slowly stood up. "You're very welcome, Ray." Caleb said, not waiting for a thanks.

~~~

"Thanks Caleb." Ray said as he looked around. He appeared fine now and Ryan sighed in relief. The cave they were in suddenly lit up and Ryan quickly put away the potion. They both looked up and there were two hands outstretched to them.

"Looks like you lovebirds were having fun. Wanna tell?" Michael asked with a chuckle and him and Geoff pulled them up and out of the hole.

"Nah." Ray said as he dusted himself off, smiling.

Geoff smacked Ryan in the back of the head, "That's what you fucking get for turning off your communications and beacon. You two could have fucking died out here, if it wasn't for us." Ryan rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Just don't ever do that again. Let's head back." They walked back to Achievement City as the Hunters pounded the two with non-stop questions and the two answered some and brushed off most.

~~~

Then finally the Let’s Play was over, " _Lllllllet's stop!_ " Caleb stopped the recording almost immediately and went back to trying to find a solution to the glitch in the fifth capsule. " _Caleb, bring us home._ "

Caleb nodded and he started pulling one of the three levers down slowly and steadily. "Capsule one is offline." He pulled the second one, "Capsule two is offline." He pulled the third one, but the red flashing light appeared and the noise came back again. "Shit." He breathed out as Geoff and Michael got out of the capsules.

"What do you mean, 'shit'?" Michael asked, looking over to the fifth capsule.

"The glitch." Caleb hit the table. "I can't get Ray out, unless I fix the glitch."

"Then fucking stop talking and fix the glitch already!" Michael and Geoff walked over to the table, taking their necklace, bracelet, and chips as they put the chips in their arm and Jack and Gavin appeared next to their hosts, watching. "Caleb, you know what'll fucking happen if they stay in there for more than a fucking day!"

"Shut the fuck up! I know what'll happen!" Caleb cursed under his breath and started to fix the glitch. He contacted Ray and Ryan, "Looks like you two will have to stay in there for a while. I can't get Ray out yet. It will take me some time, but I'll get you out. Don't worry."

~~~

"Just do whatever you can." Ryan said and he disconnected. "Looks like we'll be crashing here." He turned to Ray, who sat down in front of his dirt house.

~~~

The others left when Caleb asked for a quiet room, but they didn't back down without a fight. When they finally all left, he did everything he could to try to get Ray back safely. He hit the table in frustration as he sat back in his chair. "Why did you have to fail now? We've been fucking using this equipment for six years and nothing this serious has ever happened." Caleb said out loud, thinking for any solution possible. "Please, don't die on me." He said softly as he swore that he wouldn't go to sleep until he got the two out of there safe and sound and started working again.

~~~

Ray pat the spot next to him and Ryan gladly sat down, "Do you think I'll ever get the out of here?" Ray asked, leaning on Ryan and closing his eyes.

Ryan looked down at him, then up at the starry night sky. "Of course, Caleb won't give up that easily."

Ray sat up, turning to Ryan. "But what if he doesn't do it in time?"

"Ray, I have faith that they'll succeed as long as you stay on your fucking medication."

"I told you, it wasn't about me not fucking taking the pills. It's about-"

Ryan interrupted him, "Ray, don't say it. We've been using this technology for six fucking years, it doesn't harm or affect anyone."

"But what if it's because of my shitty condition? The capsule is fucking glitching because of me, Rye, and I know you figured that out!" Ryan stayed quiet and Ray just sighed, leaning on Ryan again. "You're going to die if you stay in here, but you also can't survive without me either." He said softly and closed his eyes, "I'm sleepy."

"Ray, you know you can't sleep."

"And you know that I can't stay awake for long either, Rye. I need sleep." Ray said sleepily, almost falling asleep. "Just for a few minutes." Ray slipped into a deep sleep.

~~~

_"Rye, please..." Ray pleaded. "You can't leave."_

_"It's my only chance, Ray," Ryan replied, not wanting to leave his host too willingly._

_"To be human again."_

Ray woke up and immediately sat up, breathing heavily. "Rye?" Ray looked around, waiting for the hologram to pop up in front of him. Where was he?

He was about to get out of the bed he was in, until the little hologram he'd been waiting for finally appeared. "Stay in bed."

"Where am I? How did I get out?"

The hologram was about to say something, but was interrupted when the door opened suddenly and he disappeared. Ray had looked at the door, then where Ryan had been floating. He turned to the door being greeted by a happy and jumpy Gavin and he hugged Ray. "You're awake!" Ray stared straight ahead, not even hugging back and he was speechless. Why was Gavin here as a human? Gavin pulled back, "C'mon, Ray, don't bloody be so surprised!" Gavin's loudness didn't really help Ray's headache and he still stared, not believing it for a second. The other Hunters came in all of them being... human.

"How...how did you guys become human?" It was Gavin's turn to be speechless. He looked away as Geoff walked up to him, not saying anything. He was confused still and none of them would tell him anything. "Why?"

Michael was finally the one to speak up, "Ray, what was the last thing you remember?" Ray thought about it for a moment and to be honest, he couldn't remember very much. Everything just seemed so jumbled up and confusing. There were memories he couldn't access and there was nothing that he could officially make out as something that actually happened. He bit his lip and tried his best to remember anything or try to access anything, something was blocking him and preventing him from remembering all the details and the headache he had was not really helping much.

He looked up at them finally answering, "Not much. What's today?" He asked, trying to change the subject and not further increase his headache.

"Check for yourself." Michael pointed at Ray's wrist and Ray looked down. He lifted his arm and looked for the date. When he saw it, his heart sank and he couldn't believe it. He looked at them for approval and they all wore faces that told him that this was real. "You think that's surprising? You should look out the fucking window." Ray turned to his right and the huge window showed that they were on at least the tenth floor or something and he studied the outside. The sky was lined with light brown with a hint of orange in it like the sun was setting and the clouds mixed in with darkness of the sky when the sun retreated from view. He got up and no one stopped him, but he could tell that Ryan was constantly telling him to lie back down and to not look outside. It's not his fault, he was curious and curiosity always gets the better of him.

Ray looked down and immediately tore his eyes from the scene. He turned around and the other Hunters were right behind him and he jumped back. " _Shit_." He heard Ryan say and Ray knew this wasn't real that this was just a dream. It couldn't be real, none of it. He started backing away as far as he could, but his back was pressed up against the window. " _Jump, you'll be fine._ " Ryan said and Ray listened, breaking the glass easily as he jumped out the building.

~~~

"RAY! RAY!" Ryan shook Ray so much that he was nauseous. Ray opened his eyes and he turned to Ryan, "Ray, are you okay?"

The hispanic looked around and they were in Achievement City again. He turned back to his partner, "I'm fine, Rye-bread." He tried sitting up and the headache taunted him again.

He held his head as Ryan looked at him worriedly, "You don't look fine."

"So, we're still fucking here, huh?" Ray asked, trying to change the subject once again.

"Yup, Caleb said that he almost fixed the glitch. But Ray," Ryan started. "You were screaming before you woke up. What the fuck happened?"

Ray searched his mind and checked the time, "I-I don't remember. Rye, I can't be in here much longer."

"Don't worry, Caleb will get you out soon."

_"If you mean soon as in now, then you are correct, Haywood."_

"There see? You don't have to worry anymore." Ryan smiled comfortingly and Ray forced a small smile back. "Alright, Caleb, we're ready."

_"You got it."_

~~~

"Crossing power." Caleb pressed a few buttons and turned a few knobs, then he started pulling a lever slowly, watching the dials and meters stay in the same place. "Capsule five is offline and with seconds left to spare." Caleb said, smiling and sighed in relief. Caleb stood up and walked over to the fifth capsule and the capsule opened. "Mornin', Sunshine." Caleb commented as Ray slowly got up, groaning and stretching.

"Shut up, you weren't the one fucking stuck in a game for almost twenty-four hours." Ray walked over to the table and grabbed the watch and chip as Ryan popped up, then signed off. "Now the Let's Play is over." He chuckled and Caleb patted his back as they started to leave the room, turning off everything and making sure that no one was there and nothing was on when they closed up. "Are we the only ones left in the office?" Caleb nodded as Ray looked around the empty halls and desks and he shivered from the empty, death-like feeling of the office now.

Ryan appeared, "Ray, you have about ten seconds left." He informed as Ray immediately dashed to the Achievement Hunter office, leaving a very confused Caleb behind. He quickly caught up and Ray was gulping down water when he got to the door. "Reseting timer." Ryan said, then disappeared.

"What was that about?" Caleb asked, but Ray didn't answer and Caleb became suspicious. He noticed pills littered on the ground, under Ray's desk and Ray sat in his chair. " _Busted_." Ryan said. Caleb walked over, examining one of the pills, then looked up at Ray. "You're on fucking prescription and you didn't tell us? Ray, you're destroying yourself if you keep taking this shit! Is this why the capsule glitched?" Ray shrugged not sure of the answer himself. "Goddamnit, Ray." Caleb breathed out.

Ray took the pill from Caleb, “It doesn’t matter if it does affect the capsule or not. I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

“Yea, because of me. Ryan, how long have you known this?”

“I live in his fucking head, you think he can hide it from me? He has a reason for hiding it and it’s a pretty decent reason. If he told anyone in this office, then he risks himself living in fear of the government. You must understand, Caleb, Burnie would turn him in, if he figured it out.”

“I know what’s at stake, Ryan! I just don’t understand why it has to be this way. Why do you have to lie to us?”

“Because I’m not so sure that I can trust everyone, even my closest friends.” Ray stated, seriously and Caleb understood why. “Promise you won’t tell?”

“I promise.” Caleb said as they turned off the last batch of lights and they left the building for the rest of the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there goes Chapter 1. Tell me if you love it in the comments or kudo this. Also, please criticize all you want and tell me if my grammar is terrible. Thanks for reading!


End file.
